Atomic Era
The time following the first nuclear detonation History 1940s 1945 February 5 - Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. Captain America fights Red Skull, resulting in the former being frozen in Greenland for 66 years, and the latter being teleported to the planet Vormir. HYDRA is thought eliminated to all but the Templars, as the two organisations continue their efforts in secret. May 8 - Surrender of Nazi Germany June 26 - Formation of the United Nations July 16 - Trinity test. Humanity conducts its first successful nuclear detonation. August 6 - Bombing of Hiroshima August 7 - Bombing of Nagasaki August 15 - Emperor Shōwa/Hirohito of Japan surrenders to the Allies September 2 - Official surrender papers are signed, marking the end of World War II. Formation of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1946 August - Founding of Monarch October - Howard Stark and Anton Vanko begin working on Arc Reactor technology. 1947 The Cold War begins. 1950s 1950 July 4 - Birth of Nicholas Joseph Fury 1954 March 1 - Atomic “tests” in the Bikini Atoll are secretly conducted to attempt to kill two creatures, one later dubbed “Godzilla”, which survived, while successfully destroying “Shinomura”. Project Monarch later established to secretly study Godzilla and other similar creatures, which would come to be dubbed “MUTOS” or “Kaiju”. 1957 October 1 - Launch of Sputnik I, the first man-made satellite 1959 Birth of Alexander "Lex" Luthor 1960s 1960 February 29 - Birth of Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman 1961 April 12 - Humans achieve spaceflight, with Yuri Alekseyevich Gagarin being the first human in space, aboard Vostok I 1962 July 23 - Birth of Bruce Wayne/Batman. 1963 November 22 - John F. Kennedy is assassinated by the Winter Soldier 1964 August 24 - Virtuous Mission. The mission ends disastrously, with August 30 - Operation Snake Eater begins. Rogue Soviet Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, a metahuman, creates Shagohod, a mobile nuclear ballistic missile system. Naked Snake is deployed to eliminate him, the Shagohod, the Cobra Unit, and retrieve the Philosopher’s Legacy. September 2 - Snake succeeds, and earns the title of “Big Boss”. 1965 January 30 - USA officially enters the Vietnam War 1967 Birth of Alexander “Lex” Luthor 1968 October 6 - Birth of James Rupert “Rhodey” Rhodes/War Machine 1969 April 6 - Birth of Scott Edward Harris Lang/Ant-Man July 20 - Apollo 11 successfully lands on the Moon. December 18 - Birth of Bruce Banner/The Hulk 1970s 1970 Formation of the secret organization known as The Patriots/Cipher. A reorganized version of the Philosophers, formed utilizing half of the Philosophers' Legacy, they intend on fulfilling The Boss' Will. May 29 - Birth of Tony Stark/Iron Man 1971 January 7 - Birth of Clinton Barton/Hawkeye 1972 A schism within the Patriots Les Enfants Terribles Project. Following the example set by Captain America, more options for super-soldiers are explored, this time with clones of Big Boss. June 12 - Births of David/Solid Snake, Eli/Liquid Snake, and George Sears/Solidus Snake July 11 - Birth of Wally West/The Flash 1973 Exploration of Skull Island by Monarch. 1974 January 12 - Birth of Pepper Potts Peace Walker Incident. Big Boss successfully prevents World War 3. 1975 March 16 - Ground Zeroes Incident 1976 Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although technologically successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability. July 19 - Birth of Dr. Stephen Strange October 4 - Birth of Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing October 23 - Birth of Wade Wilson/Deadpool 1977 November 29 - Birth of King T’Challa of Wakanda 1978 September 23 - Birth of Samuel Thomas “Sam” Wilson/Falcon 1979 Weapon X Project. 1980s 1980 June 21 - Birth of Peter Quill/Starlord June 4 - Birth of Yugi Mutou June 18 - Birth of Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich October 25 - Birth of Seto Kaiba Aria T'loak becomes ruler of Omega. 1981 January 1 - Adoption of TCP/IP, the beginning of the Internet 1983 October 10 - Birth of Jack/Raiden Establishment of InGen 1984 March 11 - Phantom Pain Incident begins. The clash between the mercenary factions Diamond Dogs and XOF involved the creation of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, massively advancing robotics technology. Several metahumans, such as the Parasite Unit participated, including the powerful psychic that would come to be known as Psycho Mantis. September 1 - Venom Snake kills Skull Face, ending the Phantom Pain incident. September 17 - After the Great Exodus, reawakened Cybertronians find refuge on Earth, in secret. The Cybertronian Wars slowly begin again. November 22 - Birth Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow October 26 - A T-800 arrives from an alternate future to kill Sarah Connor, but fails InGen successfully clones their first prehistoric animal utilizing an artificial ovum. 1986 Bruce Wayne becomes Batman InGen successfully genetically engineers a Velociraptor, their first dinosaur 1987 December 12 - Birth of Tim Drake 1988 (jjba sc) 1989 February 16 - Births of Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch November 9 - Fall of the Berlin Wall Establishment of Outer Heaven, a “nation for all soldiers”, by Big Boss. 1990s 1990 October 1 - Birth of Sir Peter Weyland 1991 April 24 - Launch of the Hubble Space Telescope December 16 - The Winter Soldier assassinates Howard and Maria Stark December 26 - Dissolution of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War Discovery of Rodan, in hibernation on Isla de Mara T-1000 1992 Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. 1993 June 11-12 - Isla Nublar Incident. The planned theme park Jurassic Park is prevented from opening due to a storm causing a dinosaur outbreak on the island. 1995 June 11 - Ambush on Torfa June 13 - Carol Danvers prevents Kree bombardment of Earth June 16 - Nick Fury begins formulating the Avengers Initiative August 27 - Massacre of the Zehoberei Outer Heaven Uprising. Outer Heaven manufactures TX-55 Metal Gear. US Special Forces unit FOXHOUND launches Operation Intrude N313, in response, deploying Solid Snake. Snake kills Venom Snake and destroys the Metal Gear. Second Skull Island expedition A T-1000 arrives from an alternate future to kill John Connor, but fails 1996 July 5 - Birth of Dolly, a sheep notable for being the first (publicly known) mammalian clone 1997 May 21 - Dr. Henry Wu creates the hybrid plant Karacosis wutansis (Wu Flower), the first completely new genetically engineered lifeform. May 25 - Isla Sorna Incident. An InGen operation to capture dinosaurs from Site B goes wrong and culminates with a Tyrannosaurus rex rampaging through San Francisco. Mercenary War - Zanzibar Land declares independence from Tajikistan Masrani Global obtains ownership of InGen via corporate buyout. 1998 InGen becomes fully integrated under Masrani Global banner while conceptual planning for Jurassic World begins with Masrani drawing experts from all over the company. 1999 In the Philippines, Monarch finds the remains of Dagon, and the parasitic MUTO larvae within. The male reaches Janjira, Japan, and feeds upon the nuclear reactor and enters a cocoon, causing the city to be evacuated and declared a quarantine zone. December 24 - Zanzibar Land Disturbance. Solid Snake defeats Big Boss and destroys Metal Gear D. 2000s 2000 September 13 - The Second Impact almost occurs, but is averted by Godzilla 2001 August 10 - Birth of Peter Parker/Spider-Man September 11 - 9/11 terrorist attacks (Adventures of the original Justice League. Construction of the Watchtower.) (tentative) 2004 Humanity encounters Xenomorphs for the first time in thousands of years, in a Yautja temple in Antarctica. 2005 February 28 - Shadow Moses Incident. Renegade members of FOXHOUND, led by Liquid Snake, threaten the USA with the threat of nuclear strike from Metal Gear REX. Solid Snake successfully defeats them. The truth is eventually exposed, turning Solid Snake into a hero. May 30 - Opening of Jurassic World. After the Masrani Global Corporation bought InGen’s assets, they managed to succeed where InGen did not, opening a dinosaur park and keeping it open for ten years. Within the first month, they received 98,120 visitors. August 8 - Unicron assaults Cybertron 2006 (ygo gx) 2007 August 8 - Tanker Incident Category:Timeline